


warm stones and cold bones

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were warm stones that summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm stones and cold bones

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Marauders - PoA  
> A/N: Prompt was "warm stones".  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

There were warm stones that summer, and warm bodies sprawled over them, and Remus' scars livid or silver in the sun as Sirius mapped them all with tender fingertips. Quiet Remus, who was the toughest of them all with his gentle manners, his love of books and his love of their own fourness, their friendship. His love, his love, that held them all together, for it was Remus who talked James through the courtship of Lily and Remus who stayed up going over Peter's summer essays by the light of the citronella candles and Remus who made Sirius feel that family wasn't after all a black word without hope of redemption. James' family reminded him that he could be a beloved guest, but Remus gave Sirius a home in the circle of his skinny arms.

The stones of Azkaban are never warm and Padfoot still shivers after hours in the same corner as the cold beats up into his bones. No one traces the scars invisible under thick fur and thin skin. He dreams of heat, of the worn fabric of swimming trunks drying against his thighs and Remus', and he wakes with a heart broken by the vulnerability of the boys they were, backs scorched by the warmth of sun-baked stones and hearts scorched by new passion.


End file.
